


only if for a night.

by hanorganaas



Series: Birthday Gifts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Kylo Ren tries to tell himself a chance encounter between him and Poe Dameron is just hatesex, but can't seem to come to that conclusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> Taken from the Prompt: Any, any male hero/male villain, the villain tries to tell himself that it's hatesex
> 
> I heard from the grape vine my friend Nina [Poetdameron] needed some birthday cheer so I deliver it through this lovely little fan fic. So Happy Birthday Dear Nina, I hope this fic puts a smile on your face and you have a wonderful birthday! Thank you for being an awesome friend and helping me fall in this trash bin XD!

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Ren had made it clear last time they met, when he tortured Poe by invading his mind, that he was no longer the Ben Solo he fell in love with. The little black haired boy with dreams of smuggling like his father. But a monster.

Poe Dameron was supposed to loathe him and a slip like this was to be just typical and angry hatesex.

If it were hatesex, it wouldn't be as intimate as it was. Ren would probably be bent over a table as Poe pounded into him mercilessly in anger, letting out his rage at the fact his sense of safety was gone thanks to what Ren did. Not a single kiss would be placed. He would never even once see Poe's face.

But the signs point to the contrary.

Ren was in Poe's lap, his eyes set on the pilot's, equally as dark as his. Poe didn't push him to ride him faster. His naturally bronze hands, standing out beautifully against Ren's pale skin, remain on his hips keep him steady but allowed the knight to move at his own pace. Occasionally, Poe planted s gentle kisses on Ren's neck, shoulders and lips and whispered loving words of affection in his ear.

There were no signs of hate. There were no signs of animosity for Ren stomping on Poe's heart before ripping it to shreds. Only Poe Dameron, the man who like his mother and father before him, only saw the silver lining and good in everything and everyone, just showing him he still had faith in him and he loved him no matter what.

The sad thing, actually, the absolutely pathetic thing about this, that despite the fact he knew if the ramifications if Snoke were to find out about his feelings, Ren enjoyed this. It had been a long time since someone actually had faith in him and loved him like this, made him feel this warmth inside this cold heart he had. It feels wonderful and more satisfying than the thrill of the dark and he was going to seize it while he can.

"I am always going to love you no matter who you are and what you do," Poe whispered in his ear, "I hope you know that."

Ren for the first time in a long time truly smiled before burying his head into the pilot's skin. A deep breath through his nose and he took in the scent of mechanical oil and pine, it implants in his brain like a memory.

"I do," Ren murmured against his skin.

This could only be for a night. Tomorrow morning they'd wake up, Poe would be back in the air fighting for freedom, Ren would be back being the First Order's puppet, willing to even nearly murder his own father to prove his loyalty. Enemies and rivals yet starcrossed lovers fighting for different teams.

But tonight it didn't matter. All that seemed to fade into imagination and for a moment this was Ren's reality, nothing but light and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
